The Three Bears
by TheLuckySnake
Summary: Cordelia was someone not to be messed with. However, pregnant and dying, well that is a problem.


**Honestly I got tired of all the bad guys turning good. So I am not going to make her good, but she will be neutral I guess. Basically I am changing things I thought were pretty will be some good guy bashing in this,but hopefully not too much. I see my OC as the sarcastic logical person and I hope you like her.**

I stared at the cold beautiful face of Snow White. Her lips still as red as the apple she had bitten. Regina wasn't original in killing as long as Snow white was gone. The sound of a horse neighing brough me out of my thoughts. It wasn't surprizing, they did always find each other.

"No, she can't be-Fix her!" He was talking to me. No, he was demanding me.

"Poor poor prince, or should I say shepherd. I can't. This is a sleeping curse,only true love can break it."

My voice was cold,like ice. His brain seemed to be processing that I was helping him. "How!" Do all heroes think that by shouting they scare us?

"How else. Kiss her."

He leaned down,but spoke once more.

"Will it work?"

The prince was starting to get irritating.

"Yes it worked for Aurora didn't it!"

The next thing you know, he was proposing and she was crying in tears of joy.

Her innocence was revolting. In her kind voice she demanded," Come to the wedding."

Charming looked at her like she was crazy. I wouldn't be surprized if she was.

"Snow, are you insane! She works with Rumplestiltskin! She is evil!"

Her mind wasn't changed.

* * *

><p>"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"<p>

"I do."  
>"I now pronounce you husband and wife."<p>

The crowd cheered wildly. As the newly married coupled kissed the doors flew open and the evil queen in her black outfit, appeared as imtimidating as always.

"Sorry I'm late. I never received an invitation."

She smiled cruelly. Her eyes widened at seeing me there.

"Oh, dear Matilda. How marvelous it is to see you so happy."

My smile had long disappeared and out came my emotionless face. Some idiot decided to shout the most useless sentence.

"It's the queen, run!"

One of the Dwarfs. They never did have much tact.

Snow came up with the hero line quickly though. She drew her husband's sword and took a brave stance pointing the sharp metal at Regina.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

No once was frightened anymore. In fact, there brains were disappearing out the window by the second.

For once, the prince said something smart.

" No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. Regina,You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

He lowered the sword and placed it back in its sheath.

Regina was expecting this, as was I. Most of the goodies were so Cliche. Most are as gullibe as children, they follow those who make impressive speeches that really do nothing but make them lose brain cells.

She was planning something." Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." Oh, yes. Regina truly is brilliant. All of them were eating it up. None of them doing a thing. If I really cared, they would all be dead in seconds.

Here comes the heroic speech that could save no one's life.

"We want _nothing_ from you, Regina." Oh dear Snow, always so motivational with her big yet useless speeches.

Still smirking with delight Regina's spoke on unfazed," But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all_ of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. "

There hundreds of gasps,hundreds of faces horrified. This is why I worked with Regina. She knew what to do to make people listen. You make call it evil, but I call it life. There will always be a bad guy.

Regina walks to leave from the wedding. But Charming's stupidity came in full force.

"Hey!" he shouted and throws his sword at her. Silly foolish prince. Has he never learned? The sword only went through the thick purple smoke that Regina had left behind.

Snow drops to her knees and begins to weep. Charming leans down and begins to cradle her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Here comes the heroic speech that could save no one's life.<p>

"We want _nothing_ from you, Regina." Oh dear Snow, always so motivational with her big yet useless speeches.

Still smirking with delight Regina's spoke on unfazed," But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all_ of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. "

There hundreds of gasps,hundreds of faces horrified. This is why I worked with Regina. She knew what to do to make people listen. You make call it evil, but I call it life. There will always be a bad guy.

Regina walks to leave from the wedding. But Charming's stupidity came in full force.

"Hey!" he shouted and thows his sword at her. Silly foolish prince. Has he never learned? The sword only went through the thick purple smoke that Regina had left behind.

Snow drops to her knees and begins to weep. Charming leans down and begins to cradle her in his arms.

3333

"Another Banner year."

Emma sighed as she closed her eyes and blew on the red candle that she had stuck on a muffin. Wishing that maybe, just maybe she could see them. It had been the same wish since she was ten,but she wasn't going to stop now. It seemed as though fate was listening as the doorbell rang only seconds after she wished her long life dream.

She didn't mean to run to the door, nor could she help the fact that hope was in her eyes. She opened the door only to find a young boy standing there.

"Umm..can I help you?"

The little boy smiled and said,"Hi,I'm Henry and I'm your son!"

Emma knew she wished for someone related to her, but she didn't think the wish would come true. In her disbelief she exclaimed,"Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" He walked right past her and into her kitchen.

He looked to much like _him_ to not be hers. But she could at least try. Henry looked like he was expecting this which really wasn't a good thing.

" Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." He said it so calmly as if he had been saying it all his life.

Emma's mind went somewhat into a shock. This was him alright, her son. "Excuse me for a moment." She rushed into the bathroom her heart going ten miles per second. She knew that sometimes kids searched for their parents,but he was what, ten!

"Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some." She heared him say outside the door. She really needed to bring him home. She was not going to jail. She walked out of the bathroom was fixing to say something to him, but he opened his mouth and said," We should really get going."

"Wait..what. And where exactly are we going?" Did he seriously think that she-

"I want you to come home with me." He told her confident that she would agree.

"Alright, I'm calling the cops." She got her cellphone off the kitchen counter and begain to dial the number.

"I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Oh this kid was good, he even acted like him. She cancled and put down the phone," They'll believe me because I'm your birth mother."

He was lying though. "You wouldn't do that." She accused. She almost didn't notice him lying, he reminded her so much of his father.

He had a smile on his face and replied, "Try me."

" You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are."

His smile fell and the this kid had another equally awesome power. It was called puppy dog eyes and it worked as he begged," Please don't call the cops! Just please, come home with me."

"I-fine." She couldn't argue with the eyes," Where is home?"

He was smart. He knew what he could do.

"Storybrooke. It's in Maine."

What sort of name is Storybrooke. She wasn't going to question it.

"Lets get you back to storybrooke."

She was going to regret just knew it.

* * *

><p>What's wrong?" Charming Stated.<br>**"**Nothing." Snow whispered staring out at the that it could be the last one she would ever see .  
>Charming shouted angrily," You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby!"<br>Snow shouted back,"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding.I can't help but wonder if what she says is true!"  
>That's what she wants, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us!Charming spoke.<p>

Snow looked doubtful, extremely doubtful. Her face looked sad."She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable of."

"I may not know personally what she truelly did to you, but I have had people like her in my life. The man I had to call my father killed my mother because I didn't love my can I possibly do to ease you mind."

"Let me talk to him." Snow whispered.

Charming looked at her like she was the most insane being on Earth. "It's too dangerous. Why him! Helena could do it."

"You and I both know that she can't see half as much as he can. " She was not going back down and Charming knew that.  
>"But Snow, I can't lose you. What if he does something to you." Charming started to sound unsure about it.<p>

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you _guarantee_ it? Because he can!" Her voice broke and tears started to fall." Can't you see, Regina will stop at nothing.

* * *

><p>"Can we stop somewhere, I'm hungry." Henry asked cheerfully.<p>

"This isn't a roadtrip kid, no stopping for snacks."

A pout appeared on Henry's face."But why not?"

Emma was resisting the almighty puppy dog eyes, maybe she finally found another superpower.

"Becuase I could easily put your butt back on a bus,I still can. Plus, I'm already spending money on gas all just so we can bring you back home."

"You know I have a name?It's Henry."

He was holding a large book in his lap which said Once Upon A Time. "What's it about." She asked him. She could at least try to make small talk.

"I'm not sure you're ready." He seemed smug about that.

"Ready for a bunch of fairy tales.I'm sure I know most of them."

She definetly bursted his bubble.  
>"They're not fairy-tales!"Harry yelled."They're all true. Every story in this book happened."<p>

She should have known she popped out a kid who was out of his mind.

"I'm not lying, use your superpower."

He was right. He wasn't lying.

"Just because you happen to believe in something doesn't make it true." But may- no it couldn't be true. That just wasn't...she didn't know. But they're fairy tales, thats it.

"That is exactly why it's true. You should know more than anyone else!"

Wow this kid was passionate about this book.

"Why's that?" She asked him.

"Because you're in this book." Henry really was passionate about it.

Why her.

"Kid,you have got problems." It had to be her that gave birth to the nutcase.

"I know, and you're going to fix them." He started smiling.

* * *

><p>"When reach that cell,stay out of the light."The gaurd looked at them at Adrienne. She sneered at him and snorted,"As if that'll work. He sees the future remember,he knows we're coming."<p>

The guard glared at her,but continued." Whatever you do,do not tell him your name. He'll have power over you."

Adrienne laughed,"Then why haven't we been able to stop Regina. We all know her obviously do not know what you're talking about."

If looks could kill, she would be dead...if she could die anyway? That question has yet to be answered.

"Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you."  
>The dark one looked good for being in prison.<p>

"No you don't. They do. Hello,Adrienne been a while."  
>Adrienne smirked," Indeed it has."<p>

Charming looked at him with disgust," We've come to ask you about-

Rumplestiltskin giggled." Yes, yes I know. You're here about Regina's threat! Of course, it going to cost you something."

Snow White stepped forward," What do you want?"

"The name of your unborn child."

Adrienne looked confusingly at him,"Shouldn't you already know?"  
>He looked at her slightly angry,"Don't be foolish!Have I taught you nothing. It is always the small things you can never get."<p>

At the same time, Charming shouted,"Absolutely no.", and Snow yelled,"Deal!"

"Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison-_all_ of our prisons—will be _time_. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, _victorious at last!_ ...No more happy endings" He was giggling like a mad-man. Which he was.

The shocked look on Snow's face almost made Adrienne laugh. Oh she was so innocent,so naive. There were far worse things in the world than not being able to have sex with a prince.

"How can we stop it?" Snow cried.

Oh the look of glee on Rumple's face almost made Adrienne smile.

"We can't do anything,but she can." He was pointing to Snow's baby bump, reaching out slowly,"The infant is your only her twenty-eighth birthday she will break the curse. She will find you and the battle will begin!"

He cackeled loudly.

Prince Charming had enough,pulling Snow with him, he said," We're leaving."

That stopped the constant shrieks of Rumplestiltskin.

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! _I want her name! _"

"It is a boy!"

Rumplestiltskin said desperately," Missy, you know I'm right. What is her name?"

Snow paused and whispered,"Emma, her name is Emma."

"I need to talk to Rumplestiltskin for a moment, wait for me outside."Adrienne Mentioned

She waved her hand and the guard fell asleep.

"Cordelia have you yet to tell them your real name."

Adrienne, actually Cordelia nodded and stated," I am dying."

Rumplestiltskin seemed shocked," I know. Cora managed to finally try and finish you off."

Cordelia laughed,"She will. I can feel it in my in Neverland has made me weak."

"You were in there for eighty years." Rumplestiltskin sighed,"And as a young male pirate no less."

Cordelia shook her head and sighed," It was the only way to keep up with Bae, that is until he found the picture."

"You seem to forget I know everything dearie. Even about you and Peter Pan and the two little ones growing in your womb."

"I won't be effected by the curse will I?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm not going to finish the episode yet. Most of it will be with Cordelia. I am trying not to make her all powerful. Just smart and sneaky. Only above average in magic. I'm attempting to make her a bitch.<p> 


End file.
